Finding Philip
by xsandwichx
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Philip is lost! Cosmo doesn't want to leave the castle until he finds her...Timmy and Wanda know something...


Cosmo opened his eyes.

"Good morning Philp" he said "Philip?"

Cosmo stood up and looked for his nickel.

"PHILIP?!"

Wanda waked up and saw her husband floating all over the room

"Cosmo! What are you doing?" she said

"Philip is lost! She might be scared!" he said "Help me find her"

"Cosmo...it's only a nickel, you can get another one from your piggy bank" she said

"But it's not the same!!"

"Okay! I'll help you find her.." said wAnda standing up

"She was on my bed and now...she's gone!"

"Cosmo, calm down and begin looking for your nickel...we have to go with Timmy"

"I am not going out of this castle until I found Philip!"

"But Cosmo, We have to take care of Timmy!"

"Well, I have to find Philip!"

"Cosmo, Timmy needs us" said Wanda "Urg! All right! Keep looking for your useless nickel, I'll go with Timmy"

Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl.

"Wanda...where's Cosmo?" said Timmy

"He's...looking for his nickel" she said

"His nickel?" said Timmy "You mean...the nickel he calls...Philip?"

"Yes"

"Um.."

---Timmy's flashback---

"_Timmy, take care of Philip while I go with wanda" said Cosmo_

"_What;s wrong with her?"_

"_She has...fairy flu" he said "She will be okay tomorrow"_

"_And why am I going to take care of your nickel?"_

"_Because I don't want her to get the flu too!"_

"_O...kay"_

_Cosmo poofed into the fishbowl_

_Timmy spots an ice-cream truck_

"_YAY! Ice Cream!" said Timmy "Money? (stares at the nickel) YES!"_

---End of flashback---

"He said he was not going to leave the castle until he finds Philip" said Wanda

"Umm, I wish Cosmo could find Philip" said Timmy

Wanda raised her wand but it made a fart noise

"What happens?"

"Well, I don't know...my wand says that you can't use magic to...steal money?" said Wanda "We are not stealing!"

"Umm...maybe somebody spent Philip and..."

"Who somebody?"

"Umm, I don't know!" lied Timmy "Someody, not me! It wasn't me!"

"Timmy I didn't say you stole Philip!"

"Yeah...but...if you think of that...it wasn't me!"

"Sport, you seem suspicious"

"It wasn't me!"

"Well, we have to find the nickel so that Cosmo could get out from there"

Timmy broke his piggy bank and grabbed a nickel.

"Wanda, poof this in front of Cosmo!"

Wanda took the coin and she poofed it inside the fishbowl. Timmy and wAnda poofed in the fishbowl and hide behind a wall.

Cosmo approached the nickel and stared at it.

"Hey little nickel!" he said "Have you seen Philip?"

"Cosmo, she's Philip" said Wanda

"She's not Philip! That nickel is not even a she! It is an He!"

"How do you know?" said Timmy

"Well, Philip has long hair, and he is bald!"

Timmy and Wanda exchanged looks.

"Umm...Cosmo, this nickel...is YOUR nickel"

"No, he isn't!" said Cosmo "He is a boy nickel and I'm going to name him Derek!"

"Now that you have new nickel, can we go out?" said Timmy

"No! I still have to find Philip!" said Cosmo floating away

"Timmy, we have to find that nickel!" said Wanda

"Umm...Wanda, I don't think we can find it" said Timmy

"Why not?"

"Well, yesterday...when you had fairy flu...I...I spent Philip"

"WHAT?!"

"I wanted an ice-cream!"

"Timmy, Cosmo wants Philip! If we don't find it, he will stay in the castle forever!"

"Oh come on Wanda! He has to leave the castle someday"

"Timmy, you don't know Cosmo!" said Wanda

"And how are we supposed to find Philip?"

"We have to find the ice-cream truck!"

"But Wanda! There are millions of ice-cream trucks in the city, and maybe he already gave Philip away!"

"Then we have to find it!"

"Wanda, there are billions of nickels in the city! And only Cosmo can recognize it!"

"We have to learn how he recognizes the nickels"

"Wanda, maybe Cosmo is making up this things"

"HEY!" said Cosmo "Derek counts good too! He counted 654546654546600 photos of good and bad godchilds!"

"Then...you will go out?" said Wanda

"No! Derek wants to meet Philip!" he said "And I miss her!"

"Cosmo, how do you recognize nickels?"

"Can't you see the hair and the faces? It's the same as humans and fairies!" said Cosmo "You just have to see carefully"

"This is useless" said Timmy

"Well, maybe Philip is in the bathroom" said Cosmo poofing away

"Timmy, we have to find that nickel!"

"Okay! I wish to go with Philip!"

"Timmy, I'm not a physic to know where it is"

"Well, I wish to have a Philip tracker"

"Timmy! I can't do that, I would need something of the nickel, like clothes or something, but nickels don't use clothes!"

"Then..I wish to be at the ice-cream trucks station!"

Wanda raised her wand and they both appeared in a big parking with thousands of trucks

"Man! This is huge!" said Timmy "How are we supposed to find the nickel?"

"I don't know! This is all your fault!"

"mine?"

"YES yours! You shouldn't have spent Philip! You know how Cosmo can be"

"I was going to replace it! I didn't know he recognized nickels!"

Wanda raised her wand and turned into a human.

"Why are you a human?" said Timmy

"Somebody is coming!" she said

Timmy turned back and saw a big man walking to them.

"What are you doing here?" said the man

"We...are...looking for a nickel!" said Timmy

"A nickel?"

"Yes! A...special nickel!" said Timmy

"Why is it special?"

"Umm...it was...my...dad's first nickel?"

"How do you recognize it?"

"Umm...only my dad can recognize it" said Timmy

"He has a specific mark on it and only he knows how to find it" said Wanda

"Where is he?"

"He's so depressed that he didn't want to come"

"And how are you going to find it?"

"Can you give us all your nickels?" said Timmy

"Of course no!" said the man

"I think we are going now" said Wanda "Thank you"

"But..." said Timmy "Philip!"

"Timmy, we have to go now!" said Wanda hiding behind a truck and returning to her fairy form again

"Why?"

"Because this is embarrassing!" Wanda raised her wand and they appeared in the castle

"I can't find Philip!" said Cosmo "I WANT PHILIP!!!!"

"Cosmo...you are never going to find it" said Wanda

"Why not?" said Cosmo panicking "Where is she? Who has it?"

"Umm..I...remember yesterday?"s aid Timmy

"What about it?"

"Umm...you gave me Philip to take care of him.."

"her"

"Whatever...umm, she...well, I spent her in an ice-cream"

"WHAT??!!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I HATE YOU!" said Cosmo poofing away

"What was that?" said Wanda

"Well, I think he hates me now"

Wanda poofed away and appeared with Cosmo.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"I WANT PHILIP!"

"But, cosmo, you can always have another nickel" said Wanda

"But it's not the same!!" he yelled "I WANT PHILIP! AND I AM NOT GOING OUT OF THIS CASTLE UNTIL TIMMY RETURNS HER TO ME!"

"COSMO! You are going out of this castle NOW!"

"NO!" said Cosmo "You are not going to make me!"

"You can't stay here the rest of your life! What rest of your life? YOU'RE IMMORTAL!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT PHILIP!"

"Cosmo...YOU ARE GOING OUT OF THIS CASTLE NOW!!" said Wanda "Or...Or..."

"OR WHAT?"

"Umm, I WILL LEAVE!!"

"FINE!" he said "GO AWAY!"

"WHAT??!! Are you going to let me go away?"

"You can go away, but I will go for you again!"

"Cosmo, GET OUT OF THIS CASTLE!"

"NO!"

Wanda poofed away.

"FINE! GO AWAY!"

Wanda appeared again with a nickel in her hand.

"What's that?" said Cosmo

"A nickel" she said

"She's not Philip!"

"I don't care! Just take it!" she said "And poof out of the castle"

"NO!"

"Cosmo, Is a stupid and useless nickel more important than me?"

Cosmo stared at her.

"NO!"

"Then? Poof out of the castle and help me take care of Timmy!"

"But...I want Philip!"

"I don't care!" said Wanda "Cosmo, I am not going to let you stay here forever! PLEASE COSMO!"

Cosmo stared at her.

"Are you going to let me go away just because a stupid nickel?" said Wanda "are you?"

"No" said Cosmo

"Are you going to go out of the castle?"

"I...I think so..." said cosmo "Sorry"

Timmy entered the room. He had a kitty in his hands.

"Cosmo, sorry for spending Philip" he said "I wanted to give you this"

"A...kitty? Where did you get it?" said Cosmo

"Umm...internet?"

"Internet?" said Wanda "Did you use our computer and our credit card?"

"Umm...no?"

Cosmo took the kitty and smiled.

"Cutie!" said Cosmo "I'm going to name you...Philip!"

"Philip? Again?" said Timmy

"Do you have a problem, I-spend-my-fairy's-nickels boy?" said Cosmo

"I said I was sorry" said Timmy "Really! I promise not to spend your money again"

Wanda smiled.

"If you give me an apology cookie...maybe I can forgive you" said cosmo

"deal!" said Timmy "Wanda, I wish I had an apology cookie"

Wanda raised her wand and a big cookie appeared in front of Cosmo

"Goody!" said Cosmo "Do you want a cookie, Philip?"

Wanda turned to Timmy and smiled.

"Thanks Timmy" said Wanda

"Dont' mention it..I...I...I MISSED SCHOOL TODAY!!!!" said Timmy looking at his watch

"Ups" said Wanda "I forgot!"

"Well, I'm going for some milk for Philip!" said Cosmo poofing away

"What am I going to tell to my parents?" said Timmy

"Umm...flu?" said Wanda

"I wish I was in my room"

Wanda raised her wand and Timmy appeared in his bed with the face covered with red boils.

"HEY!" said Timmy

"You had to look sick!" said Wanda from the fishbowl

Mr. and Mr.s urner entered the room.

"Timmy! Your face is..is...gross!" said MS.Turner

"Don't go away from that bed until you get better young man!" said MR.Turner closing the door

"Wanda...where's Cosmo?" said Timmy

"He said he was going to feed Philip" said Wanda

Cosmo appeared besides Wanda with a little goldfish besides him.

"Cosmo..who's that?" said Wanda pointing at the little goldfish

"He's..Philip" said Cosmo "I gave him some magic so that he could turn into a goldfish too!"

"How did you do it?" said Wanda

"I...I can't remember..." said Cosmo

"Well, now...Wanda...can you disappear this horrible and itchy boils?" said Timmy

"Sure sport!" said Wanda poofing away Timmy's boils

"Thanks!" said Timmy "I hope my parents..."

"Timmy!" said Ms.Turner opening the door "Oh...you're cured!"

"Umm...yeah?"

Mr.Turner spotted the fishbowl

"Hey! Your goldfish have a little baby!" said Mr.Turner

"We have to but some more fish food" said Ms.Turner "Bye Timmy"

They left the room

"Baby?" said Wanda "He's a cat!"

"Wanda, I am not going to tell them that's a cat!" said Timmy

"And we can make him our son!" said Cosmo

"We are not going to have a cat as a son!" said Wanda

"PLEEEASE!!!" said Cosmo

"It's our pet, not our son!" said Wanda "If you want a real son..."

"Guys! Don't argue again!" said Timmy "Please! If he wants to have a cat as a son, let him have a cat as a son! He might be desperate!"

"Timmy!"

"What?" said Timmy "You have been married for 9895 years! And you haven't had kids!"

"Who said we haven't kids?" said Wanda

"You have kids?"s aid Timmy

"Well, we haven't said we don't have" said Wanda

"But we haven't said we have" said Cosmo

"Stop it! You're confusing me.." said Timmy

Cosmo and Wanda giggled.

"Well, tomorrow I'll go to school, I have to give Crocker a good excuse" said Timmy grabbing his pants "I am going to get dresses and..."

"What's wrong Timmy?" said Wanda

Timmy looks into the pocket and he founds a nickel

"Umm...nothing!" said Timmy hiding the nickel "I am going to eat something"

"Okay" said Wanda

Timmy left his room and took out the nickel. He put it into his pocket again and promised himself not to say a thing about the nickel again, about Philip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like it XD**

**I've always wanted to write something about Philip XD**

**Leave your review!**


End file.
